Summer of Sisterhood
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: It's surprising how many relationships can bloom in the summer season. The Loud sisters discover this firsthand as some of them begin to develop feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Leni had been told a lot about growing up. She didn't retain it all, because every time her mother or father or Pop Pop tried to tell her what adult life would be like, she would zone out, their big words barely penetrating her cerebrum. Only Lori seemed able to communicate that stuff to her. Whenever she spoke to Leni about what the future had in store, she had an innate gift for being able to tell when Leni was struggling to follow, and she had the patience to slow down for her sister. She would sigh with annoyance sometimes, but she knew Leni was getting it, and that was all that mattered.

There were two big things Lori had taught her; the first was about time. _"Leni, the older you get, the faster time will go by. I can tell you don't understand me from that look on your face, but trust me, once you become a teenager, the days and weeks will feel like they're flying by, and it'll literally only get worse when you become an adult."_

When Leni woke up that morning and checked her phone, and realized that it was the first day of summer, she finally understood exactly what Lori meant. "It's June already?" she asked out loud, stirring her older sister from her sleep.

"Ye-Yeah, Leni, it's June," Lori muttered as she sat up. She looked daze, and her hair was an absolute mess, which made Leni giggled lightly. Lori sniffed loudly, gulping all the air she could, before tossing off her blanket and revealing her slender, half-naked form. When Leni saw her sister's exposed stomach, she stopped giggling, and remembered the other thing her sister had told her about…

Love.

"_Eventually, Leni, you'll find someone you love. Not the way you love your parents, or the way you love a pet. It's a different type of love, that makes you feel all hot and worried and scared, all at the same time… but you still want to be around the person who makes you feel that way. You'll want to be with them forever…"_

Leni was also confused about that for a long time. Different kind of love? And one that makes you hot? Was someone going to set her fire? In that case, she never wanted to fall in love. But then, it just clicked one day, and just like Lori said, it made her hot and worried and scared but also so deeply entranced by them that she never wanted to leave their side.

The only problem was that Leni was sure she wasn't supposed to fall in love with this specific person.

Leni pushed that saddening thought out of her mind as she said "Hey Lori, isn't there something important happening today?"

"Like what kind of important? There's probably some random holiday we've never heard of happening, if that's what you mean."

"No, like, with our family important."

Lori scratched her head for a second until it hit her. "Oh yeah! I literally forgot! Today's the day Lincoln goes off to that summer camp he really wanted to go to. We're supposed to say goodbye to him in a few hours."

"Aww, poor Linky."

"Don't worry about him. He'll have Clyde and the rest of the dorks with him. Which is also good for me, because then I don't have to deal with Clyde," Lori grinned, the thought of a nosebleed-free summer filling her with delight. "I can finally wear my best shoes without any protective bags around them."

"We should do something for Linky before he goes. Let's make some breakfast for him," Leni suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good. He likes pancakes, so make some pancakes for everyone."

_I can even make some pancakes for the one I love, _Leni thought. With that bursting thought in her heart, she stood up from the bed and saluted her older sister. "Aye Aye, Captain Lori. One batch of pancakes, coming right up."

"You'd need way more than one batch. Especially when Lana gets to the table."

"So how many batches? Two? Three? The one that comes after three? Five?"

Lori rolled her eyes. "How you're going to survive on your own is beyond me."

"I won't need to survive on my own. I'll have her by my side, after all," Leni retorted with a wink before she left the room. Lori grabbed a comb and starting fixing her bedhead, before she turned back to the door that Leni had just walked out of.

"Did she say 'her'?"

Minutes later, a fluffy and sweet aroma began to waft from the kitchen, making its way up the stairs. When it hit the nostrils of her siblings, they rushed down with the hungry speed of a swarm of giant locusts. Lincoln made it to the kitchen first, and he was greeted by the heavenly sight of Leni in a light green apron, holding a plate of flapjacks in her hand. "Good morning, Linky. Here's your food," she handed him the plate.

"Thanks, Leni!" he thanked as he grabbed his food and rushed to the table, scooping up forkfuls of syrup-drenched breakfast and stuffing it down his throat. Leni took a moment to smile, before her attention turned to the sisters that had yet to receive their food.

Especially the one she loved. She stood at the back, staring back at Leni with large, brown eyes that made Leni's knees feel a lot like the jelly she offered Lisa with her pancakes.

She was the last one to get her plate of food. Leni swallowed as she approached, her eyes studying the curvy swaying of her sister's hips as she approached, and the way her coffee-colored hair swished with every step. Her heart thumped as she handed the final plate to her, offering the warmest and largest cakes to her. "G-Good morning, Luan."

The brunette smiled back, and it made Leni's heart skip a beat. "Good morning, Leni. I have to say, when it comes to stacking pancakes, no one _stacks _up to you. Ha ha. Geddit?"

"O M Gosh, that was so funny," Leni laughed loudly, slapping her empty hand against the counter. It made Luan smile, seeing someone appreciate her jokes for once instead of groaning, and it made Leni smile knowing she made her love happier.

"Well, be careful with that plate you're holding. It's a real _balanced _breakfast, you know."

Leni snorted, and Luan took a little bow. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all night," she said as she took her food from Leni's hand. When she went to sit at the table, Leni regained her composure. It wasn't even that she liked Luan's jokes that much; what she did love was the passion that Luan had for them. She loved the way she told them, the timing for the punchline, and most of all… she loved that it was Luan telling them.

"That's it," Leni said to herself as she made herself a small plate. "I, like, can't keep it up like this. Lori says that if you love someone, you should let them know. Today is totes the day. Today is the day I let Luan know!"

"So you're going to let Luan know you have the hots for her, huh?"

Leni jumped up and screamed from surprise. "Who said that? Are you a ghost?"

"Other side of the counter, sweetheart."

Leni peered over, and found Lola sitting alone at the kiddy table, eating her breakfast while surrounded by an army of dolls and stuffed animals. She looked up at Leni with the look of an opportunistic businesswoman. "I couldn't help but overhear all of that while I was having my early morning tea party. You need to tell Luan you love her, right? Judging from those fake laughs, I assume it's _that kind _of love. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I… I think. What kind do you mean?"

"The kind that makes you take them out to a movie, get married at a _really _progressive church, and then adopt a Guatemalan kid and raise them until climate change finally wipes out all life."

"That does sound nice," Leni sighed.

"Listen, sister," Lola began her pitch, "I can tell you need a little help telling the clown dame you like her, so I'm willing to help out. But only for a price."

"Anything."

"You have to make these pancakes for me for a month. I mean, seriously, how do you get them this fluffy?"

"Deal. Anything to help me with Luan. I just… every time I look at her, I just want to hug her and run my hand over her head and then help her take off her clothes so we can touch each other's..."

"Yeesh, I'm still six years old. Calm down with that," Lola grimaced.

"Sorry. So you'll help me?"

Lola took a sip from her warm milk, sighing as she set the cup down on a small plate. She wiped her milk mustache as she nodded. "Not right now, Leni. Let's focus on giving Linky a decent goodbye. Then I'll cook up something for you."

Leni could hardly wait. Her excitement was slightly dampened when the time finally came for Lincoln to leave to summer camp. They all stood before Vanzilla, Lynn Sr. waiting patiently for everyone to say their goodbyes. When Lincoln finished hugging Lucy, he walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Goodbye, Leni. See you in three months."

"Bye, Linky. Make sure to bring me back a nice pair of boots."

Lincoln looked confused for a moment, before he realized what she was thinking. "Leni, it's not a boot camp. And even if it was, they don't have footwear there."

"Oh. That's a shame."

Lincoln chuckled as they broke the hug. "I'll miss you all. Take care. When I see you guys at the end of the summer, I'll be a hiking, swimming, boxing, ball-playing, knot-tying..."

"You'll just be the same Lame-O twerp you've always been," Lori teased as she ruffled her younger brother's white hair. With a frown, he stepped into Vanzilla and took his seat, waving as his father started the car and began rolling out of the driveway. The sisters watched as the giant vehicle slowly became smaller and smaller, until it finally faded into a tiny dot in the distance.

"Alright, now that Lincoln's gone, we can finally all go to the mall without him whining! Let's get this party of all started!" Lori delcared, as the other girls cheered. "I'll call up Carol, and see if I can borrow her car."

"O-Oh, Carol's going to be here?" Luna stammered, a red blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Psst. Leni," the second oldest girl heard. She looked down, and saw Lola tugging on her seafoam dress. "Now's your chance. You take Luan to some place she'd really like, and just talk to her. And then tell her."

"But what do I talk to her about? Gosh, I'm so nervous..." Leni whispered back.

"Don't be," Lola said, as she reached into her gown's pocket and pulled out a small, crumbled piece of paper. She slipped it into Leni's soft hand, and tapped her fingers. "What I just gave you is a list of puns I made, for nearly every situation. We both know Luan goes cuckoo for puns, so you'd essentially be speaking her language."

"I thought Luan spoke English. Which, come to think of it, is weird because we don't live in England."

Lola actually growled, before regaining her composure. "Just tell her some jokes to make things easy for you, okay? Then you can start talking all lovey-dovey smoochy-smoochy."

"Okay. I understand, Lola."

"Well, that's a first," Lola grumbled as Leni turned away from the child and towards Lola's dazzling older sister. She clutched her chest nervously as she approached Luan, and lightly tapped on the comedienne's shoulder as she was talking to Lori. Luan spun around, and her face lit up with a wide smile when she saw Leni.

The older girl just wanted to melt right there and then.

"Hey Leni. Do you need something?"

"Yes." Leni immediately said, before backing up. "I mean, uh, Luan, would you like to come with me at the mall? There's something I want to say… I mean, show you. There's something totes think you need to see."

Luan squinted, and for a moment Leni felt a bead of sweat roll down her face. _Oh no. What if she realizes what I'm doing?_

But then, Luan threw her a phrase of salvation.

"Sure, Leni, I'd love to."

And while Leni kept a calm composure on the outside, simply nodding her head… on the inside, she was cheering.

_Like, yay!_

* * *

When they all got to the mall, Leni and Luan separated from the rest of the group to wander around by themselves. Luan was calm and smiling, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed how twitchy and fidgety Leni was. The blonde seemed nervous and shy. But what interested Luan the most was that Leni wasn't doing her usual 'velociraptor' walk, but instead swayed her hands to her sides and even occasionally stretched to try and grab at her hands.

"Uh, Leni… do you want to hold hands or something?"

"If… if you don't mind," Leni said quietly, her cheeks blooming with a rosy blush. Luan smiled and took her older sister's hand in her grasp, and Leni gasped quietly as their skin brushed together.

The two kept walking, hands pressed together, before they came across a flower shop. Leni grinned as she came across. _This is, like, the most romantic place in the whole mall, _she thought with excited glee. "Hold on, Luan. Let me buy something from here," she stopped both of them in their tracks. Luan stood by patiently as Leni purchased a comely pink rose. When the older girl turned around, she handed it to Luan. "Here. I got you this."

"You bought me a rose?" Luan asked, sniffing the flower. It did smell pretty nice, she had to admit. "That's a little weird. Shouldn't you be buying roses for a crush instead of me?"

"Um… y-yeah. I totes know that. I was just, um, giving you the rose to replace the one on your chest when it dies," Leni fibbed, pointing at the fake prank flower Luan bore on her chest. Luan almost corrected her, but instead she simply laughed lightly and accepted her sister's gift. "Thank you, Leni. It's a lovely flower."

"You're welcome. After all, all you _knead _is love."

Luan blinked. "What?"

Leni pulled out her pun list and squinted, searching for another item to recite to her sister. "Uh, I _loaf _you very much?"

"Leni, are you trying to make puns right now? They don't make any sense."

"Really? But this list says that they're flour puns," Leni pointed out, making Luan sigh. When the younger sister rubbed her forehead tiredly, Leni put the list away and hung her head, a sense of shame brewing inside her. "I'm sorry, Luan. I didn't mean to annoy you."

"No, no, it's fine. I just… what's going on with you today? You've been acting really weird around me lately. Your face keeps going red, you want to talk to me more often… are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Luan. You did nothing wrong. I'm not mad at you. It's the opposite. Luan… I loaf… I mean, I love you."

"Well, I love you too, Leni. I don't see how that's news."

"Luan… I _love _you."

It took the comic girl a second to understand what Leni was trying to tell her. She looked down at the ornate flower in her hand, and looked back up to her flustered older sister, desperately trying to tell her something. When their eyes met, and Luan saw something deeper and more emotional than usual in those sparkling emeralds, she realized what Leni was trying to tell her.

"Oh. You mean… that kind of love."

"Are you mad?" Leni asked, bracing herself for a rough answer.

"How could you be in love with me?!" Luan asked, her voice full with confusion. "I mean… look at you. You're so tall and beautiful and nice to everyone. You have the best hair I've ever seen in my life. How does someone like you fall for someone like me?"

"What do you mean, Luan? You're a really pretty girl," Leni said with a smile.

"Leni, compare your chest to mine. You have a pair of pillows on there, and my chest is about as flat as the pancakes you made for us earlier. And that's just the tip of the iceberg..."

"Luan, you really don't know what you're saying," Leni spoke calmly, interrupting Luan's bout of self-deprecation. "How could anyone not be in love with you? You're so pretty and cute, and you make people with your really funny jokes… well, okay, you always make me laugh with your jokes. They're really smart and funny."

"You… you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. You're also so smart. You make, like, these huge trap thingies for us on April Fool's, and you plan for it and everything. I wish I could just be half as smart as you."

"Aw shucks, Leni, you're plenty smart. Maybe you're not good with math or basic logic exercises, but you're good with people. Not to mention your design skills. Do you think a dumb person could make any of the dresses you've made in your room?"

Leni giggled, twirling her finger through her platinum hair. "I guess not."

Luan smiled at her older sister. "I'm still a little shocked, you know. Like even after everything you said, I still don't get how Leni Loud, the girl who comes home with a wheelbarrow of Valentine's notes every year, falls in love with a dorky girl. Her sister, too, of all people. Have you no shame?"

They both laughed, and Leni leaned in, a devious smirk on her face. "I'd tell you, but Lola says to save some mystery for the second date."

"So confident to assume there will be a second date. Wait… this is a date right now?" Luan asked.

"Only if you want it to be. And all dates end with a kiss~"

Luan swallowed as she eyed Leni's pink lips, polished with traces of sweet, fruity lip gloss. She paused and was as still as a statue, before her brand of Luan confidence returned to her. "I think I want it to be," she whispered as she reached up to her sister's cheeks and pulled her face towards her. She was standing on one leg, now, as she kissed Leni with all the world watching.

* * *

**I feel that the Loudcest fandom doesn't give (non-roommate) sisterXsister ships as much attention as it should. There's ten of them, so ten times ten is... a big number, and I've selected four to highlight in this anthology, heavily inspired by some of Omega's old one-shots (go give those a read if you liked this story. I stole a lot from him hehe). Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for moar yuricest**


	2. Chapter 2

July rolled in, and Leni couldn't be more golden. A month ago, she could never have predicted that her beautiful corruption of her sister would go so perfectly. But it did, and both Leni and Luan were all the happier it did. The two spent much more time now. They sat next to each other at meals, drawing weird looks as they fed each other. They slept in the bed, which both Lori and Luna shrugged at, more worried about their own affairs than where Luan plopped herself to sleep. And, most naughtily of all, they had a newfound hobby of taking showers with each other… and let's just say they came out dirtier than they did going in…

But the Cupid hadn't blessed everyone this month, unfortunately. For one day, as Leni got up from watching TV with her sister on the couch and headed to her room, she heard the loud sounds of wailing as she got closer to the door. She pressed her ear to the door, and gasped. "Lori's crying," she whispered to herself, before she opened the door. "Lori, are you alright?"

The older blonde sniffed loudly, and wiped her nose and eyes with the same tissue. Her mascara was running down her face as she yelled "No Leni! I'm not alright!"

Leni sat down by Lori's side, and Lori whimpered lightly before she apologized. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's okay, Lori. I know you're upset. You don't have to apologize."

Lori smiled as she patted her sister's hand. "You're too good for me, Leni."

The two embraced, and as Leni broke the hug, she asked "So why are you crying, Lori? If… if you don't mind me asking..."

"I-It's fine. Well, you're fine. I'm not. Because… because… my Boo Boo Bear broke up with me…!"

Lori let out another high pitched cry, and Leni rubbed her sister's shoulders gently. "There, there. Did he tell you why?"

"He said the long distance wasn't working out for him. He said he missed me too much… it hurt him too much. So now we're done. He wanted me to find someone better than him. Someone who'll be there for me. But… I don't even know what I want anymore..."

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Leni asked.

"I guess… you can grab me some water and some more tissues. Maybe some strawberry yogurt. I think I'm going to be here for a while."

"Low-fat yogurt?"

"I don't fucking care anymore."

Before Leni closed the door behind, she took one last look at her sister, tracing a framed photograph of Bobby, sighing sadly to herself. It broke Leni's heart to see her strong sister reduced to a puddle of angst and wallowing. "I should do something about this… find a way to cheer her up," Leni said to herself as she walked down the stairs. She tried rubbing her chin to show that she was thinking, but unfortunately, the heavy mental strain of thinking, walking and rubbing her chin caused Leni to loose her balance and fall down the stairs with a yelp.

She struggled into the kitchen, where she found her younger sister Lynn eating a plate of leftover spaghetti. She paused from shoveling ropes of pasta down her throat when she saw Leni, and greeted her with a "Hey, Leni. Heard you just fall down the stairs just now. You've been doing that a lot lately, you know?"

"I have?"

Lynn nodded. "Yeah. You should probably take my helmet with you every time you go down the stairs. Protect your noodle and whatnot."

"But Lynn, you're the one with noodles," Leni pointed at her sister's lunch. Lynn rolled her eyes and stuck her fork into her meal as Leni opened the fridge and pulled out a tub of yogurt. Lynn's eyes widened at the sight, and she quickly swallowed her macaroni to ask about it, coughing loudly in the process.

"Uh oh, I see the yogurt. Did Luna break up with Sam?"

Leni shook her head. "It's not for Luna. It's for Lori."

"Oh… Lori..." Lynn repeated. Her face seemed to redden at the sound of Lori's name, and she patted her hair as if to fix it up. "S-So if Lori needs the yogurt, does that mean that her and Bobby..."

"Yes, Lynn. She and Bobby totes broke up."

"That's awesome! I mean… oh no, that sucks so much. Dang, I know how much Bobby meant to her..."

"You don't sound too sad about it," Leni noted. Lynn seemed flustered for a second, stammering and muttering incoherently as she struggled to come up with something.

"Well, you see… I just think… I mean, it's all about how Lori feels… I kinda..."

"I think I get what you're trying to say," Leni said, stopping Lynn's babbling. "You're not that worried about the break-up, but you just don't like Lori being that sad."

"Huh… yeah, that's basically it. I hate seeing Lori sad. Makes me feel all… crappy inside," Lynn grumbled. She reached up to clutch the left side of her chest, feeling her hear pounding inside. She blushed again as she stood up and extended her hands towards Leni. "So, uh, if you don't mind, can I have the yogurt and give it to Lori? I really want to talk to her and comfort her and all that junk."

Leni squinted; something was up with Lynn. Since when did Lynn take such a vested interest in Lori's romantic mishaps, and since when was she willing to stop eating Italian food to perform such a menial task as handing her older sister dairy products? She suspected for a moment that Lynn just wanted to go up the stairs for a brief bit of workout, but there was something else nagging her.

Lynn's cheeks were pinker and redder than they would be after a hard workout. Her smooth fingernails were clutched inside her palm. Her eyes… there was something deep glittering in her eyes… something that looked like…

"Oh my holy gosh… I see what's going on here," Leni declared, a sinister, teasing grin growing on her face. Lynn trembled lightly as she realized she had been exposed. "Lynn, you're in love with Lori, aren't you?"

"N-No! I'm not! I'm just looking out for my sister, that's all."

"Sister today, girlfriend tomorrow?" Leni asked, her Cheshire grin only widening.

"I'm not in love with anyone, Leni. Especially not Lori. I mean, what's there to fall in love with? Her long, flowing blonde hair? Her smooth skin that's so soft and comforting to touch? Her tall, elegant figure that… that..."

The jock's head hung, as she let out a visible sigh. "You caught me. Congrats, Leni, this is the third time you've managed to outsmart me."

Lynn took a seat, wiping away the sauce on her face with a napkin. With the way the smol teen was hanging her head and blushing profusely through it, Leni felt sympathy for her sporty sister. She set the yogurt on the counter, and knelt down on one knee in front of Lynn, smiling gently at her and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Lynn, there's nothing wrong with being in love with Lori. After all, a lot of people would be after her."

"But there are problems, though. Why am I love with my sister? How would I even tell her? How could she ever accept my feelings for her? And why, oh why, am I feeling glad that she and Bobby broke up? I love her, and I like Bobby. I want them to be happy, and I know them being apart is going to make them sad. But when I heard the news, it was like a relief. Am I just a bad person?"

"No, Lynn. You just have a crush. And that makes people do crazy things. Considering how people your age usually deal with crushes, I think you're fine," Leni reassured.

"And that's another thing. We're so different, you know? She's tall, blonde, pretty, smart and way older. She's basically everything I'm not."

"Maybe you are young, and maybe you aren't blonde, but you're wrong about the other stuff. You are smart, and you are really cute. I'm sure Lori wouldn't mind. And honestly, you aren't that far apart in age. You guys are only… that number that comes after three years apart."

Lynn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess, but..."

"No buts. I didn't start dating my wonderful girlfriend by sitting around and saying bad things about myself. Here," Leni dumped the yogurt container in Lynn's strong arms, and placed a metal spoon on top of the lid. "Now take this to Lori's room and make her feel better. Now's totes your perfect chance."

"Are you sure? What if she tells me to forget about it?"

"And what if she tells you that she needs you there for her?"

Those words would circle around in Lynn's head all the way up the stairs.

* * *

When she heard a knock at the door, Lori coughed lightly and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "C-Come in, Leni. I hope you brought those tissues, because I'm running out."

The door opened, but instead of Leni standing there, it was Lynn, who offered her sister a kind smile. "Sorry I ain't Leni, but I hope you can accept the upgrade."

"Whatever," Lori grumbled, not in the mood for Lynn's usual antics. She wrapped herself up tighter in her blanket, only reaching out to grab the things Lynn had brought her. "But seriously, thanks. Did Leni tell you what happened?"

Lynn nodded, her hair bouncing with every nod. "I'm sorry to hear about Bobby."

"Thanks. It helps to hear that," Lori sniffled.

The older girl patted her bed, inviting Lynn to sit. Lynn shivered, and her perverted thirteen year old mind immediately began working with the idea of Lori inviting her to her bed… she'd undress Lynn as she moaned, take her hands in her own and stare deeply into the brunette's eyes and whispered seductions and mewls into her tender ear…

_No, L J, stop! Your sister is in pain, and you need to help her._

Lynn sat besides Lori, and the blonde smiled at her, running her slender fingers through Lynn's hair. "Thanks for sitting with me. Even if you don't want to."

"Trust me, Lori, I want to."

"I honestly don't even know if I want to be left alone or if I want everyone in the house to show up and tell me everything will be alright," Lori chuckled sadly.

"I don't know about everyone in the house, but I'm pretty sure one Lynn Loud Jr. is equal to at least seven of those other guys," Lynn said humbly.

"Well then tell me, oh great Lynn," Lori started, before her smile faltered and her eyes fell to the patterns on her blanket, "what happened between me and Bobby, that made him break up with me… is it partly my fault? Should I have tried harder to make our long distance thing work?"

"Relationships are a two-way street, Lori. They can only work if both sides are fighting for it just as strongly. If you and Bobby were both fighting for the team, and it still fell apart, then maybe its neither of your fault. It's the fault of distance, or not being able to communicate. Point is, I saw you trying. So I don't think it's your fault."

"Thanks for saying that, Lynn. I guess I'm mostly just asking because I want to know if I did anything wrong for when I… you know, the next time I find love..."

Lynn gasped, and Lori shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I'm literally assuming I'll find someone else ever again."

"W-Well, why wouldn't you think that? Of course you'd find someone else if you tried. I mean… you're perfect!"

"Oh, you're just saying that to cheer me up. Look at me. I'm starting to look like a blob," Lori said, pointing at her stomach. Lynn gave her a questioning look. Lori's stomach was literally the flattest stomach she had ever seen in her life.

_Man, am I going to have such a messed up body image in high school? Better keep a mental note to remind myself I'm fit and I know it._

"You know what I think, Lori? I think there's someone out there who's already s-super in love with you, and would do basically anything for you. And I think that you would make their whole entire day if you agreed to… I don't know, be with her."

"Her?"

"I mean 'them'," Lynn shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Okay. And where would I find 'them' if I wanted to?"

"Well, you know what they say… the best things can be found right under your nose," Lynn stated matter-of-factly, brushing her hair to emphasize her point.

Lori blinked, clearly confused. "Are you… are you talking about how Lincoln had a crush on me when he was six?"

"No, Lori," Lynn sighed, "I'm talking about how Lynn has a crush on when she's thirteen."

Lori's eyes widened as Lynn decided to come clean. She began to spill everything, and was thankful that Lori stayed quiet and listening through most of it. "Listen, I know it's weird for me to have feelings for you at this age, but I think that's what proves this isn't really a puppy crush or something. The truth is that I do love you, Lori. You're smart and beautiful, and even though everyone else calls you a massive control freak, I think you're just being a good coach for our team. I know you just broke up with someone, and you probably don't want to hear a confession from anyone right now, least of all your little sister, but here are feelings. Do with them what you will."

Her voice was trembling towards the end, and her lip quivered. She was nervous and frightened of what Lori could say to her. She could refuse her. She could scream at her to leave her alone. She could call Mom and Dad and tell them to drag her to some experimental shock therapy to chase the feelings away. She clenched her fists and shut her eyes as she prepared for impact.

Lynn realized she didn't give Lori enough credit when the older sister said "Lynn, calm down. Let's… let's talk about this."

With a breathy exhale, Lynn opened her eyes, and found Lori eyeing her curiously. "So what you're saying is… you're in love with me?"

"Yeah."

"Not sister love. Romantic love."

"Mmhmm."

"As in the best case scenario for you right now would be for us to go out on a date and get married?"

"Whoa, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet," Lynn put her hands defensively. "But yeah, that kind of thing. What, do I need to draw you a diagram for how this works?"

"No, no. I'm just… I don't know how to deal with us. Listen, Lynn, I don't think anything can happen between us..."

"Why not?" Lynn asked. She would never admit it to anyone, but in that moment, she could feel some tears slipping out.

"For starters, I'm into… you know, guys."

Lynn grabbed at her ponytail and balled it up in her palm, closing her hand around it. She grinned at Lori. "Honestly, if you look at me in a certain light, I could look like a guy. Hell, Lynn's a unisex name."

"Nah. You can't be a boy, Lynn," Lori smirked, pinching Lynn's feminine cheeks. "Between the long eyelashes and the bumps on your chest, you're way too cute to be a boy."

_She called me cute! But it was against my case… eh, I'll take the compliment._

"Well, could you ever see yourself with a girl? Or I guess, just… could you ever see yourself with me?"

Lori opened her mouth, presumably to say no, but then she closed it and, to Lynn's relief, started to think about it. She started to scan her little sister from toes to hair, humming lightly to herself. _Come on, Lori, it's not like you have anything to lose. Look at her. She's really good-looking, and don't you think you two would be happier together? She would be happier if you agreed, and you might be as well._

_But she's my younger sister. I can't even consider it._

_You can't consider it? Then what are you doing right now?_

"Okay, Lynn, just tell me one thing… why me? What makes me so special that I became the target of your affections? There are so many girls and boys that look better than me, and are smarter than me, and that don't chase away the people they love… so why me, of all people?"

Lynn took a deep breath before she started. Lori saw an intense squint in Lynn's eyes, the kind she had when she was about to kick a penalty shot that would win the game. "Do you remember, Lori," she started in a quiet, resonant voice, "that one time I got really broke my leg really badly? Worse than usual?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. It was so bad we had to have Lisa make something to fix it. We could see the bone and everything."

"And do you remember how loud I was screaming? How hard it was for me to eat or drink? How much I was sweating? How it took me hours to finally sleep?"

"Yeah, it was really bad."

"And do you remember how you were the only one who was with me the whole way?"

Lori gasped, and Lynn nodded solemnly. "No matter how loud I screamed, you sat by my side reassuring me. No matter how much I spit up, you always poured more soup for me. No matter how badly I sweat, you had a rag waiting for me. No matter how long it took me to sleep, you were there rubbing my body and getting me to relax."

"I do remember that. Honestly, I had just wanted to take your temperature and then leave, but I felt like… I needed to take care of you."

"Maybe it was destiny," Lynn winked. "But the point is… during those two days, you were pretty much an angel to me. I fell so deeply in love. And now that I found you like this, I wanted to be the same. But turns out I'm too selfish to do that for you."

"That's literally not true at all, Lynn."

"How so?"

Lori smiled, her eyelids half-brimmed and seductive, and she pulled her younger sister into a warm hug. Lynn's face exploded with color, only for Lori to make it worse (or better) by grinning at her, and drawing her in for a kiss. Their teeth clinked together, and Lynn could taste the sweet flavor of Lori's mouth as they explored each other's lips.

It tasted heavenly. Fitting for her angel.

When the two mouths broke apart, gasping for air, Lori made sure to whisper "_By giving me the love we both needed,_" in a tone loud enough for Lynn to hear, but soft enough to push a pleasant breeze across her hot spotted cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blast this accursed August heatwave," Lisa Loud growled to herself as she hopped down the stairs. She muttered curses and obscenities far beyond her age as she entered the kitchen, and reached for a box of tissues to wipe the never-ceasing waterfall of sweat dripping from her forehead. The worst part were the eyes; her eyes weren't the strongest to start with, so when those salty beads of perspiration reached them…

Lisa rubbed them before she opened the fridge door, grabbing a cool pouch of orange juice. She sighed as she ran it over her face, before tearing off the straw and jabbing it into the pouch… where it promptly bounced off.

"What the..." Lisa muttered as she tried again. Her stab attempts failed, as the sharp end of the straw seemed to insist on not penetrating the container. She growled as she tried one more time, and then gave up. "Dang it. It appears I'll have to ask my older siblings for their assistance."

She wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room, hoping to find Lori or someone else spread out on the couch on their phone, but the living room was just as empty. The young genius began to wander around, searching for any sign of her older siblings. "Where is everyone?"

Her face did lighten up when she heard a flush coming from the bathroom. She ran up the stairs, and turned the corner to find the bathroom door flung wide open. "Hey, whoever is in there, do you mind assisting me with this pouch of fructose mixture? After you've washed your hands, of course."

"Ah, Lis, you should know more than anyone that I never wash my hands."

The grinning face of her older sister Lana peaked out from behind the door. Lisa glanced to the side to check inside the bathroom, and found the tomboy's hands stuck deep inside the tank of the toilet. She scowled with disgust, and Lana chuckled. "I'll wipe with a napkin and help out, if you want."

"No thanks. Usually I'd say I don't know where your hands have been, but the problem here is that I do know where they've been."

"Alright, alright. I can still help."

"How? Summoning one of your reptiles to do it for me?"

Lana chuckled. "Nah. I would just say bite into it a little, then shove the straw inside."

Lisa shrugged, then lifted the small pouch to her mouth. She nibbled into it with her unusually sharp canines. A few droplets of sweet nectar flowed out of the juice box, and Lisa's eyes lit up at the saccharine taste. She jabbed the opening she made with the orange straw, and started to suck the juices from it so hard she likened herself to a very thirsty mosquito. When she finished, she gave her sister a small smile. "Thank you, Lana. Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

"No probs. I, uh, always love helping you out Lisa. And when that juices finally gets through your system, I'll have the toilet set up nice and ready for you."

"You're too kind. What… what are you even doing anyways?"

Lana decided to take a break from scrubbing out the toilet and spend a little time talking to her sister. She tore off her gloves and tossed them in a large red toolbox by the shower, before reaching in to grab a thin sandwich made of baloney, lettuce and mud. And yes, that is actual mud. "Just doing my usual plumber upkeep. Toilet's been on the fritz lately, and I'm just making sure it doesn't overflow. Doesn't help that Lori's been making Lynn stop holding in her crap lately."

"She has? How did she convince her of that?"

Lana shrugged. "All I know is that those two have been spending more time together, and she's been giving Lynn googly eyes and cute, little smiles. Now that I think about it, it's kinda been the same way for Luan and Leni. Hell, when they all left the house earlier, they said they were going out on a 'double date.'"

Lisa scratched her chin, thinking on those words. "Do you think it's possible that… this might sound weird, but do you think it's possible those four have formed romantic relationships with each other? Or, considering that Leni is amongst their group... those 'the one after three' have formed romantic relationships with each other..."

Lana gagged, revealing the mush in her mouth to a disgusted Lisa. "Come on, Lisa. I think regular romance is bad. Don't start telling me our big sisters are all becoming each other's girlfriends. Plus I thought girls only fell in love with boys."

"That might've been true in the Edwardian era, but things have changed. Free love movement and LGBT rights and everything else that's followed."

"Ligbet?" Lana asked.

"It's an acronym, not a word. Whatever, that's not important to our present situation. The point is that, for some reason, our sisters have taken each other as soulmates, and I truthfully do not know how to feel about that," the genius admitted. "Perhaps I can ask Luna about this, she would know more than me."

"Can't. She's out shopping for guitar strings."

"So what you're saying is that we're alone in a house without our parents or adult sisters. If I weren't used to that neglectful treatment, I'd be outraged."

Lana shrugged coolly, smirking as she took another bite of her dripping lunch. "I mean, we can look after ourselves. We don't need Lori and Luan watching over us all the damn time."

"I suppose you're right. Anyways, back to the subject of romance… Lana, be truthful here, have you ever felt a romantic stirring for one of our sisters?"

The plumber's eyes widened, and she quickly stuffed the rest of her sandwich into her mouth, wiping the crumbs and remains as she blushed and coughed out "N-No. I never have."

Lisa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, and Lana just grinned in response, trying as hard as she could to air an aura of innocence. "I'm asking you to be truthful here. You have never once felt feelings of love for one of our sisters?"

"And I'm telling you, Mrs. Smarty Pants, that I haven't. Hand on my heart."

"Very well. Then I should ask my follow-up question… have you ever felt attraction to _me_?"

Lisa had intended it as a joke. She had expected Lana to burst out in laughter, slap her knee with a yokelish guffaw, and say something like "_You sure got me, Lis. Now I gotta go wash my alligator or whatever it is I do with my spare time."_

She didn't expect Lana to blush, rub the back of her neck, and mutter "Yeah, maybe a little sometimes. Maybe."

"You… you have?" Lisa asked, her eyes bulging.

"Well, I don't really know, but sometimes I look at you and I think that you're just so smart and kinda..."

Before Lana could continue on, Lisa had grabbed the young girl with a twisted grin on her face. "Oh, Lana, this is perfect! I can use you as a test subject to analyze these homoerotic incestuous feelings that have sprouted in our family. We're going to my lab right now!"

"Lisa, I don't think feelings can be studied like that," Lana tried to protest, but the scientist was too far gone in her own schemes as she dragged the reluctant tomboy back to her room and away from her beloved porcelain throne. Lana's heels dug into the carmine carpet, but nothing could slow Lisa in her conquest for scientific testing.

She threw open the door to her room and tossed the empty juice pouch in the garbage by her door. Lily giggled and babbled when she saw her older sisters march into her living space, and Lana had a brief moment to pat her baby sister's head before Lisa shoved her into an uncomfortable metallic chair and began her interrogation with a twisted smile, a clipboard and pen in her tiny hands. "So when did these feelings arise? Was there an exact inciting incident? Something I said or did?"

"I can't really say. They just weren't there one day, and now they are. Look, Lisa, this is a little uncomfortable..."

"What's truly fascinating about your case, Lana, is that you are indeed at an age where it is common to fall for a sibling. However, this would normally mean that you would develop a crush on an older sibling. Most likely Lincoln, seeing how he is older and the only brother. But you've chosen me instead. I have to say I'm flattered, I don't exactly think of myself as looking the best," Lisa admitted, running her hand through her untidy hair.

"You don't look that bad."

"You're honestly the only one who says that. Perhaps that makes sense, you always were fond of messes."

Lana frowned at the accusation. "And what's that supposed to mean? That I can't think outside of messy and dirty things? You're insulting yourself too, you know," she retorted, her voice on the same level as a growl.

"Then explain to me, Lana… why? What about me makes me the ideal choice for your romantic endeavors?"

"I don't want to answer that as an experiment."

"Oh please, if you were telling me this in a lab or in a fancy restaurant, there wouldn't be a difference," Lisa waved her hand dismissively before she return to scribbling down notes.

"There would be for me!"

Lisa stopped her writing for a second when Lana said that. She looked up from her clipboard, and her gaze traveled right into the intense look burning in Lana's eyes. She looked uncommonly distraught and upset. Her teeth scraped against her lip, as if she were biting back other words she wanted to say. Her fists were clenched as they sat on the iron armrests, trembling both from the cold of the chair and the building anger within Lana.

The little genius frowned lightly, tapping her pen against the clipboard and the paper attached to it as she realized what the problem was. How could she have been so inconsiderate? She knew firsthand what it was like to be attracted to another person, and she knew how even she, with her iron patience, would have been hurt and bothered if David had immediately grabbed her and treated her valid feelings as some guinea pig experiment. "I… I'm sorry, Lana. In spite of all my intellect, it appears I still have much to learn."

With a slow nod from Lisa, Lana stood up from her chair and stepped closer to her. It was surprising to both of them how equal they were in height, despite being two years apart. Regardless, it did help them gaze into each other's eyes. Lana's were a sparkling shade of blue, a stark contrast to her dirtied appearance. Lisa's eyes were mixed; one iris was a natural shade of earth brown while the other was an odd violet tone. The tomboy knew it was probably the result of some extraordinary test, but she didn't mind. It looked really good, in her opinion.

A slow exhale escaped Lana's lips. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have a crush on you. You're my younger sis, and it's pretty weird."

"The heart wants what it wants, Lana. And given the situations our sisters have found themselves in, perhaps it isn't as out of the ordinary as we thought it was."

"Well, none of that really matters if you don't feel the same way. Which you don't," Lana rubbed her arm and glanced off to the side. Her sticky fingers collected felt debris from her shirt, which made Lana smile slightly. It did feel nice on her fingertips.

"Perhaps not. Lana, could we perhaps try this again, in a new controlled environment? Could we try again for you to explain your perspective and feelings for me?"

"Come on, Lis, that chair really is the worst."

"Not that. I would like to offer you a chance to sit down with me and for us to interrogate each other about this manner… in a more romantic setting, perhaps."

Lana head felt to the side, and she started at her sister with confusion. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I… I suppose I am," Lisa smiled, in a tone much calmer and softer than before. "And I have just the idea for the perfect destination. As we do not have a car or any capable of driving us anywhere present, I believe science has given us the answer."

Lisa stepped over to her bed, and reached down and pulled out a large, wide cardboard box, so heavily stuffed that Lana could see tears in the box overflowing with packing peanuts, which spilled on the floor as Lisa pushed it closer to her older sister. Lisa grabbed a scalpel on the desk, and with a swift motion, sliced through the tape that kept the box closed. "Success," she cheered as she reaching into the ocean of packing peanuts and pulled out a large purple helmet, with wires, buttons and lights sticking out of its hardware. She gave it to Lana, who rightfully asked "Lisa, what is this?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not especially."

Lisa gave her sister a look of hurt, her eyes widened and tearing up behind her spectacles and her bottom lip quivering. Lana blushed and grumbled "Okay, fine, I trust you. Just stop with the look," as she stuck the helmet on her head. Lisa pulled out a second one, placed it carefully on her cranium, and sat on the ground.

"You might want to take a seat," Lisa noted as she flicked a switch on the side of her helmet.

Lana nodded, sitting down in front of her sister, though while Lisa sat in a more meditative, yoga-like position, Lana sat back casually with her feet sticking out. With unsure hands, she reached up to the switch on her helmet, and flicked it just as she saw Lisa do…

* * *

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Wh… what?" Lana asked, shaking her head. The world was blurry around her, as if she were looking at a colorful city through an extremely foggy window. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times, until she realized that she was standing in front of a cashier with large menus of burgers and meals hanging behind her head.

"I asked if you wanted fries with that. Come on, kid, I got other customers to deal with."

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Lana said, confused. She watched as the lady behind the counter scooped up some oily fries and dumped them in a small box, and placed that on a tray alongside a large burger, soda and pie. When she placed the meal in front of Lana, the tomboy panicked slightly. "Wait, I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry, that little girl over there said she'd pay," the cashier said, pointing at the corner of the restaurant. Lana followed her finger to find Lisa sitting alone in her booth, waving over at the blonde. Lana took her food and walked over, sitting directly in front of Lisa.

"Lisa, what the hell is this? Where are we? And what did you order for me? Better not have mustard."

"I'm aware you don't like mustard," Lisa noted as she flicked an onion ring into her mouth. "And the question isn't _where_ we are, Lana… it's _when._"

"Really?"

"No, I just wanted to say that. We're currently inside a virtual reality simulation I designed a while ago. A comforting American fast food place. I thought you'd enjoy it here the most, considering the casual dress attire and the unhealthy food that appeals to your lizard brain for some reason."

"Well, you got that right," Lana grinned as she tore the wrapping around her sandwich, revealing a double stacked burger with lettuce, pickles, bacon bits and extra mayo. She took a bite of the patties, and grinned. The meaty flavor melted on her tongue, and the pickle was just perfectly crunchy. "This is really good!"

"Of course it is. Technically, this is our brains making up stuff, and they know what we like."

"But fake food isn't why we're here," Lana said, wiping her stained mouth.

"Indeed it isn't. I still intend to ask you questions about you and me and what this all means for us going forward into the future… so basically a date."

"And you chose a fast food joint for a first date. Even I know you should choose someplace better," Lana scoffed.

"Like I said, I knew you'd like it here. And truthfully, I don't have a fancy restaurant setting on the ready. The only other two I have are a Japanese ninja temple and a vaguely Triassic Scandinavia. Or the part of the Pangaea that would become Scandinavia, to be more accura-"

"Can we just back to the main point?" Lana interrupted.

"Yes, sorry, I just excited about super-continents. So please, Lana, explain to me why you've formed this emotional attachment to me."

Lana blushed lightly. "Honestly, I don't really know how it all became a thing. But if I had to guess or something, I guess I'd just say that I really like spending time with you. You're… I don't how to explain it exactly, but you're different from everyone else. Like me."

"In what ways?"

"I think it's… something about we see things. We have a same… way of seeing them..."

"You're being very specific and clear right now," Lisa laughed.

"Okay, fine, I'll say it. I like you because everyone thinks you're the gross one like me."

"I… I am not the gross one!" Lisa cried with offense.

"But you are, though. I'm not saying it as a bad thing (I mean, this is me. You think I'd consider it a bad thing?) but it's actually a good thing. It's how we're the same, in a way. When everyone else looks at mud_, _all they see is something gross and nasty, and anyone that wallows around in it has something wrong with them. But not you, Lis. You see the benefit in it."

"How could I not? Mud is a rich substance for growing certain agriculture, as well as a beneficial substance for animals. Plus the mineral composition in it is out-standing."

"Exactly! You don't see it as gross, and you don't see… me, as gross. And when you do your poop studies, I don't think you're gross for it. I think you're seeing something the rest of us don't see, and you're working on it. Because you're really smart that way."

At this point, Lisa was blushing herself. She placed a hand on her cheek, and cringed lightly when she felt it was burning. Compliments regarding her intelligence weren't uncommon, but something about the earnest way Lana was smiling and blushing as she praised her was igniting a strange feeling in her chest. "Well, I can't completely accept your praise. I know there are many ways in which you surpass me. You can make a peanut butter sandwich by yourself, for one."

Lana snorted with laughter.

"But truthfully, I can't deny the connection you've explained to me. I suppose I've never thought about it, but there is a degree of unclean interests that we nominally share. And more to the point, Lana, you're also abundantly intelligent. Your knowledge of pipes and sewage systems and appliances and machinery sometimes even goes beyond my own. Truthfully, I do envy you sometimes."

Lisa took a sip of her soda as Lana opened her mouth in surprise. "You think I'm smart. Everyone always says I'm pretty dumb."

"Everyone is wrong, then. You're not as skilled in solving math equations on a test, true, but you can perform mental calculations when you're measuring for fixing a sink. You might not receive a grade for that, but that's only because the school system is a broken, flawed process."

"Wow… thanks, Lisa. That means a lot coming from you… for the reason you know..."

_This is a really enjoyable time. I guess I'm lucky that out of all the sisters she could've caught the love bug for, I was her intended target, _Lisa thought, picking up another onion ring and biting into it. _Though this does beg the question… could I see myself reciprocating her feelings?_

Lisa wanted to. She really wanted to. Her sister was charming and intelligent, in her unorthodox way, but that doesn't make for a romantic attraction. Lisa studied the mechanic's face; she was cute, yes, but in the same way that a puppy was cute. Which was fitting, seeing how she often acted like a puppy. _I can't honestly say that I feel the same way. Perhaps it's my age, or perhaps I am unflinchingly heterosexual, but I… I…_

_I could always wait until I'm older._

Yes, Lisa could imagine her and Lana together when they grew up. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat, envisioning a calming, serene sunset walk in the forest, with her and Lana dodging tree branches and laughing with each other. They would hold hands the entire time, until Lana's eyes, glinting with mischief, would let go off her and toss her into the mud, laughing lightly until Lisa threw some mud into her face, letting out her own laugh. And the two would wrestle together, until they slowed down, looking into each other's eyes, and slowly brought their lips together…

"Lana, I've given it some thought and… though I am not at an age where I can see myself in a romantic relationship with anyone, I would like to imagine that I can hold one with you one day. I know you'd make me happy, and I'd hope I can return the favor. So for now, let's stick by each other's side. As lovers-to-be."

Lana's eyes quickly filled with tears, and a hopeful smile took root on her face. "Do you really mean that?"

Lisa smiled, and got up from her seat to walk over to Lana, and stood on her tippy-toes to give her a quick peck on the forehead. "I do, dear sister. I do."

The two hugged, and held each other close as the artificial reality around them began to slowly dissolve and fade…

* * *

"Hey everyone, I'm finally home from camp!" Lincoln said as he entered the house a few hours later. The house was completely empty, save for the youngest four siblings, and of them were napping together with the exception of Lola. She glanced over at her brother from the couch with an uninterested look. "Hey, Linky. Did you get me something?"

"What? Can't you get up off the couch and give your brother a hug? I missed you guys."

"But Lincoln, it's Mob Week on the movie channel!"

"Alright, fine," he squatted besides her, watching an Italian in a zoot suit chase down a young woman with a tommygun. "So where is everyone? And what did I miss over the summer."

"Well, Leni and Luan started dating, thanks to me. And I guess that inspired Lynn and Lori to start smooching, and now Lisa and Lana are in 'It's complicated' territory upstairs. Oh, and I won a platinum trophy for a ribbon dance. Isn't that amazing?!"

Lincoln was silent for a few moments as his brain scrambled to comprehend everything Lola had told him. He started blankly ahead, Lola curiously waiting for his reaction, before it finally seemed to click.

"D-did you say our sisters were dating each other?"

* * *

**A lot of this Lisana stuff was inspired by SewerGator/WolfyTheRuff. I honestly never thought about them together until Gator posted about it, and I was like 'Whoa'**

**Anyways, there's one more chapter left, though this one will have to involve a time skip. We'll get to catch up with Lisa and Lana then, as well as the final pairing. See ya then.**


	4. Chapter The One After 3

The years passed since that single summer, and much changed in the Loud House since then. The rest of the family managed to somewhat adjust to what Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lana and Lisa had developed for each other, and the various manifestations of it. Lori, for example, refused to attend college in the city when she had the chance, staying behind in Royal Woods until Lynn finished high school. When that day finally came, the two departed together and moved into a small apartment in an extremely tall building.

Luan and Leni also moved out together, though college was not their destination. Luan was now sustaining a successful clowning business, with several employees that entertained at parties across the entire Rust Belt. Leni took on odd jobs as a babysitter whenever she could, despite Luan's insistence that she could provide alone. Leni agreed, though she was disappointed. She truly did love children, and she would've loved to spend time with anyone instead of being cooped up alone with the TV. So it was later decided between them, with a cheerful cry from Leni, that the two would adopt a child together.

As for Lana and Lisa, the little genius stayed true to her word and gave their relationship a chance as they reached middle school. It was as happy a relationship as either could've expected; they both bonded over their fascination with the human body, scaly animals, and most important, the feeling of each other as they lay in bed together.

The three couples of the Loud House were as happy as they could be. There were fights, disagreements, heartbreaks and general restlessness that occasionally took hold, but they were still functioning and loving relationships. Of course, little did anyone suspect that there was a fourth, more secretive relationship that was occurring between the two more quiet members of the family...

* * *

It was the end of summer break, and Lily Loud gave a frustrated groan as she watched the sun go down.

"The worst part about the day before school… it's always the fact that you know it's coming, but you can't stop it."

She heard a soft chuckle behind her, and she turned back to see her older sister Lucy standing in the doorway, rapping her knuckles against the wood. Lily's cheeks flushed lightly when she saw what the goth was wearing; she wore a pure white shirt that was clearly too short for her, as her flat stomach and belly button were uncovered, as well as tight jeans and some long black earrings that honestly looked great on her. Lily wasn't much for the goth scene, and in fact had a harbored distaste for the goths and emos at her school, but Lucy always managed to pull the look off.

"Is that really the kind of thing a high school senior should be droning on about?" Lucy said when she stopped knocking on the wood, in the same monotone whisper that had followed her throughout her entire life.

"Yes! I know you complained just as much, Lucy," Lily defended herself. "Didn't you and Haiku set a swimming pool on fire before your senior year?"

"Th-that wasn't on purpose. We were trying to summon a ghost with candles, and the sacred oils we used spilled over, and… well, we said we were sorry, so who cares?"

Lily rolled her eyes, and the older woman coughed into her hand, trying to get back on topic. "Look, Lil..."

She smirked when she saw Lily's aggressive scowling reaction to that nickname. She hated it, and Lucy knew it.

"… the reason we have a break is because we go back to school or work eventually. Honestly, a never ending break would be pretty boring," she said, adding a rare, kindly smile. "So hold your chin up high. You'll do fine, and you'll get to see some of your friends, living and dead, again."

"How come they get to travel while I'm stuck in this hell-heap?" Lily pouted.

Lucy wrapped her arm gently around her youngest sister, watching the orange sun go down with her. Her platinum blonde hair seemed alight with celestial fire, and Lily could feel her sister's soft breaths beating down on her. It wasn't… unpleasant at all, and she made no attempt to push her off.  
"Well… at least you got to spend that time with me..." Lucy murmured faintly to her.

"I'd rather have gone to Paris or Dubai," the blonde snarked back playfully.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that," Lucy chuckled. Their cheeks were touching at this point, their mouths side by side. So it wasn't much surprise when Lily turned her head slightly towards her older sister and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Thanks, Lucy. I feel a bit better just talking to you."

"No problem… Lil..."

Lucy rushed off the porch and ran onto the sidewalk, letting out a dull laugh as Lily screamed her shrieking war cry and chased the young woman down the road…

* * *

**Had this drabble sitting around my desktop for a while. Glad I could finally use it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this collection, as brief as it was. I'd personally love to see more yuricest content in the archive, but for now, I gotta be the change I wanna see.**


End file.
